The Growing Storm
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: Shen has returned more powerful than ever and has joined DB's four worst enemies. If that isn't bad enough, a panther has moved into the palace and is willing to kill to get Wan and Wing is getting suspicious over some of DB's actions. It all comes together to be a massive storm.
1. Calm Before the Storm

**HELLO FANS OF KFP AND FANS OF MINE! I'm ready to start writing a new adventure for our heroes! And. most importantly DB!**

**DB: I'm his favorite.**

**Me: but, you can still be annoying.**

**DB: So can you.**

**Me: Please leave so we can get to the story.**

**DB: Alright**

**Me: Sorry about that. Enjoy!**

Matthew and DB were in the courtyard talking about their adventures. "Wait. You maen to tel me that you killed a group of enemies with nothing but a blade of grass!?"

"Yep."

Matthew's eyes went wide. "How's that even possible!?"

"I could teach you. If you want."

"You kidding!? THAT WOULD BE AMAZING!"

"Looks like DB has found a way to make you smile. And even get as excited as Po about something."

They both looked up to see Shifu smiling at them. Matthew blushed slightly, as this is the first time someone besides DB and Wan have seen him excited. "Ya. Just talk about fighting and he is all ears. He is especially intriuged about how I've been able to defeat large groups using things you normally wouldn't consider a weapon."

"I can see that. Remember. This is the last day off before we resume training."

"Ya. I did have it planned to take Wan on a date for our last day off." (A/N: Because I want to, I'm putting the disclaimer here. I only own my OCs)

"I know. Have fun." Shifu then walked off.

"So, how exectly did you and Wan come together? I mean, she was a vilain and you've always been a hero. So, how did that work?"

"Well, the Wu Sisters actually helped us defeat Traitor the first time we all met him. Well, second time, but it was connected to the first time."

"How exactly?"

DB started to open his mouth, but was stopped by Su coming down the steps. "You tell him the entire story and I wil kick you into next week."

"But, me and Wan have a date tonight."

"I'd do it after the date."

"what's so wrong with the entire story?"

"She's just embarressed by how they agreed to help." DB then leaned in and whispered, "I'll let you know later."

"I heard that." DB winced. "I'll tell him the story." Su told him the story, leaving out how she had fallen in love with The master of DB's master and that was how they were persuaded to go help. "That's how it happened."

"I see. So, wan made the first move."

"Yep. But, i don't mind. We got together and that's all I care about. She's great. She's as hot as she is deadly." DB gained a goofy smile. Matthew chuckled, which brought DB out of his trance. "Matthew! You chuckled! You actually chuckled!"

"Okay! You made me soften up to where I'll chuckle! You are continuing to amaze."

"Ya. That's my job." DB had a smirk on his face. "Well, I'm gonna go to the Dragon Grotto." DB then left for the Dragon Grotto.

**Dragon Grotto**

As DB came close, he heard someone in there, so he leaned against the wall and snuck into the Dragon Grotto. He seen Wan in there with a panther. He decided to listen in, even though he knew he was suppose to trust his girlfriend.

"So this is the Dragon Grotto?"

"Yes."

"Hm. How long have you been going out with that coyote?"

"It's been a while. I'd say about six months."

DB whispered so only e could hear, "Six months, a week, two days, thirteen hours, two minutes, ten seconds and counting."

"I see."

"Course, he would be able to give you a more accurate figure. He'd have it to the exact second." DB smirked at this.

"He really loves you."

"Yes. He does. It was smart of me to go out with him. He knows so much about me and he's told me so much about himself. Though, most of what I've learned about him is just from being around him."

"Well, it's going to be even smarter of you when you decide to dump him and go out with me."

DB was now really intrigued. From worry, anger, and more. He leaned forward on the stalactite he was clinging onto to listne better. "I'm not to sure about that. I doubt I'm even gonna leave him." DB breathed a silent breth of relief.

"I know you will." The panther leaned towards her and DB dropped down in between them, landing perfectly on his feet. "What the!?"

"This would be my boyfriend." She then turned towards DB. "How long have you been up there? And don't give me the same kind of answer you would give for how long we've been together."

DB smiled a little, "I've been there since he said, 'So, this is the Dragon Grotto,' and I've listned to the entire conversation since then."

"I thought i noticed something come in here. Guess I'm getting better at noticing you."

"Your training is really paying off. So, who are you, Mister Big, Dumb, and ugly?"

The panther snarled at him. "I'm called Killer by my friends and for good reasons."

"Is it because you're so ugly you could kill just about anything?" Wan put her hand over her mouth. The panther snarled again and let a small growl escape is throat. DB simply said, "Roar." and he lifted his hand and let it fall at the wrist. Which made the panther attempt to hit DB, but he just caught his fist. DB let out a fake yawn. "I've fought tougher five-year-olds. In fact, I was a tougher five-year-old."

Wan chuckled. "don't let him know about that time."

"Why not?" DB spoke in a fake whinning tone.

"Because, he doesn't need to know about it."

"I don't need to know about what?"

"We ain't tellin' you." DB then pushed Killer's fist back, making him land in the water.

"Just be glad you have your girl for now. I'll take her for my own." He started to leave, but at the entrance, he stopped and added, "Make sure you sleep with one eye open." He then left with that.

"Who was that idiot?"

"Someone that wants to join the students of the Jade Palace."

"I see. He won't stay here past the first training session. He's gonna be staying here tonight?"

"Ya. You can stay with us at the fortress."

"Thanks. I'll make sure to tell Shifu."

"Alright. We should get ready for our night."

"I'll be out in a little."

"Okay." wan placed a kiss on his cheek before leaving.

After she left, a messenger came out from behind the Dragon Statue. "What took you?"

"Well, i was talking with a friend and lost track of the time."

"Alright. You know where I'll be when you are ready to send a reply." The messeneger handed DB a scroll before taking off. DB hid the scroll before leaving.

He was stopped by Wing. "Who's the message from?"

"I was planning on looking at it later." DB looked calm on the outside, but on the inside, he was shaking and he was thinking, _"I must really be losing my touch! How did she get in here without me noticing? I hope she doesn't ask why I was so secretive about this."_

His thoughts were denied. "Why were you being secretive about a message?"

_"Cruds!"_ He cleared his throat before answering, "Well, it's just that The person and I agreed that we would keep in contact so if I needed help, I could go get them and they wanted it to be annonymous about s doing it." _"Please don't question why they want to keep it secret."_

Again, she denied him what he wanted. "Why do they want to keep you and them being in contact a secret?"

_"Come on!"_ DB started getting nervous. "Well, they didn't want anyone knowing where they were except me." _"Please stop questioning me!"_

"Why not?"

_"Seriously!" _"I don't know. They just did." _"PLEASE BE DONE!"_

"Since you are dating my sister, I have to be cautious with you. But, since you seem deeply in love with her, I will have to give you the benefit of the doubt on this, but if you disappear without warning or without valid reason, I will stop giving you the benefit of the doubt. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. If it comes to where I stop giving you the benefit of the doubt, I will say something about this in front of everyone." Wing then left.

DB let out a sigh of relief. _"This may not be the best place for recieving messages anymore. I'll have to tell Fenghuang in the letter I send her."_ DB made sure not to say this out loud, in case Wing could hear. DB left soon after.

**That night**

DB and Wan were at the top of a hill overlooking the Valley of Peace. "It's been really nice these past few weeks without any attacks."

"Yes. It has been very nice."

"Seems like the perfect time for my enemies to attack."

"Unfortunately, yes. They always give us the calm before the storm."

"Yes. That's the worst part of having them as my enemies."

"At least I'm here with you so we can help you fight them. both with the heart and the body."

"I love you so much, Wan."

"I love you too." The two kissed. When they pulled apart, Wan chuckled. "I think I need to use different make-up."

"Why?"

"Well, because, now your wearing some of it."

DB let out a chuckle. "I'd embaress myself even more than this for you."

"Would you wear a dress?"

"I said embaress. Not become the laughing stock of the entire Valley."

The two were completely unaware of five figures in a group watching them from a mountaintop above them. "You know, Diablo, this is a bit cliche, right?"

"Si."

"Why did you just say it was cliche?"

"Well, Shen, I'm not too fond of cliches. One of the few things that I agree with DB on."

"Traitor, the only people here who doesn't care about if we go cliche or not are Diablo and Shen. So, we should just be quiet. Remember how Shen took down all of us when Diablo was just watching?"

"good point."

"Well, I think the panther that's watching them from the bushes will help greatly."

"Si. He will go nicely into the plan. Let us go to bed and deliver the storm tomorrow." The figures disappeared through a portal, readying for tomorrow.

**Uh oh. Not good. How will they handle them? Find out by reading more. REVIEW!**

**DB: why did you put the disclaimer in the middle of the chapter?**

**Me: because I wanted to and that is the only place I've never seen a disclaimer.**

**DB: Makes sense. As he said, review!**


	2. The Start of the Storm

**Hello! It's time we got a second chapter underway, so, enjoy!**

The morning gong rang. The only person that didn't get out of bed was Matthew. "Tigress."

"Of course, master." The others left and she walked to his room. When she entered, she got right next to him and yelled, "WAKE UP!"

"AAAHHH!" He shot up in bed and turned to see a smirking Tigress. "TIGRESS! It was bad enough when DB got me up by throwing me out of bed. But, now you scare me half to death! At this rate, I'm not going to survive past one year!"

"Why do we have something special for those who do survive one year?" She then walked out with a smirk.

Matthew had wide eyes. "I'm not sure if she was serious, or just joking. And, what's worse, I'm not sure which I'd be more scared of." He then shivered before getting out of bed. He turned to his shield and helmet. DB had fixed them for Matthew. Matthew then put the shield on his back and strapped the katana that DB had given him onto his side. He then headed to breakfast.

**Wu sisters fortress**

The four had woken up at the same time as everyone else and were now getting ready for a trip there. DB had locked himself in a closet to change, since there was no spare room for him to change in. He made sure to take the scroll out of his clothes from yesterday and put it in his current clothes. "gotta lock that away when we get to the Jade Palace."

"DB! we're ready! Come out!"

"Okay. Okay. Eesh. You're as bad as my mom."

DB walked out to Su. "Well, I am like a parent to my sisters."

"That is true. Hey Wan. You look beautiful as always." He could feel Wing glare at him, but neither of the other sisters noticed as he hugged Wan. "Well, let's go." He then made a portal underneath them."

**Kitchen**

Po was serving the noodles, when a portal appeared and was sparking and doing weird things that never happened before. It shot the Wu sisters and DB out of it like bullets. Su landed in a sack of flour, Wan went out the door, Wing was thrown into Shifu, adn DB got a face full of fire, as he was thrown into the stove. He jumped out and put out the small flames that were on his fur. "Ow." He noticed Killer restraining himself from laughing. "That has only happened once. And nothing good happened when it happened to them."

"Who else did it happen to?"

DB looked down, and everyone knew who. Except Killer. "Well, who was it?" He recieved a smack from Viper. "OW! What!?"

Viper just hissed at him. Matthew gave him a cold stare and said, "When someone gets a look like that, especially DB, _do not_, I repeat, _do not_ push the subject! We will tell you later, got it!?" Killer just nodded. He was more scared than the first time he seen Tigress in a fight. Matthew gave him a curt nod of aprroval. His tone and expression immediately softend. "DB. Do, you need some time alone?"

"No. It just still hurts sometimes." A tear slid out of his eye.

Wan ran up to him and gave him a hug and started rubbing his back. "It's okay. If you need to cry, just let it out." DB started doing just that. Killer just stared, dumbfounded about how she could love someone who cried like a baby, though he did not say anything to keep from being hit again and getting another scare from Matthew. Wan motioned for them to eat and they would join later. "Just let it out. I'm here."

After a good half hour, DB finally stopped. He still held Wan, though, since he still felt sad. "Feel better?"

DB and Wan pushed apart, but kept their hands ont he others hips. "Yes. Thank you." The two shared a kiss.

"Hey. I'm your girlfriend. I'm here for whenever you need to let your emotions out."

"Thank you, all the same. Let's eat." DB sat down and Wan sat down an DB's lap, knowing it would make him feel better. Po made sure to give them an extra big bowl for them to share and he gave them a wink, making them blush. "Maybe we'll get to eating the same noodle and come into a kiss." Wan giggled.

Killer restrained himself from growling. Shifu noticed this. "Killer. May i speak to you in private?"

"Yes, Master Shifu." The two walked down the hallway a little. "What did you wish to speak about?"

"I noticed you restraining a growl when you were watching the display that DB and Wan were having."

"Yes. I apologize, Master Shifu."

"Yes. Well, I know that Wan is very beautiful and that she has a very nice personality, but her and DB are very happy together and I don't want you doing anything to break them up. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Master Shifu. May I ask a question about DB?"

"You may."

"Why was he crying earlier?"

"Because the other person who messed up on the portal was his ninja master. He still is sadended because of his death, though it was long ago. But, his heart is big and everyone who has ever been in his life has been put in a certain place in his heart that no one else can have, so it will pain him whenever he thinks of anyone that has died."

"I see. He is very emotional."

"Yes. But, he never lets emotions keep him from making irrational desicions." Shifu and Killer then reentered the kitchen in time to see Wan and DB kiss after eating the same noodle. Shifu chuckled. "Seems like you got your wish." He dropped his staff back to hit Killer, who was supressing another growl.

DB noticed this, but let it go. Killer and Shifu took their seats while DB and Wan finished their meal. "Delicious as always."

"i strive to please."

"Well, I have something to do in my room before I go to training."

"Very well. Don't take too long."

"I won't." DB left to his room as everyone else left to the training hall

**Barracks**

DB made his way silently down the halls and checked every room. He entered his, taking one look down both ways before continuing. He opened a secret compartment on his bed and took the key from there. He then opened his dresser drawer and put the key into a hole in the back, reveaking a secret compartment there, with more keys. He took them and put one in the floor, unlocking a secret hatch. He stuck his hand down all the way and pulled out a box with multiple locks. He unlocked all of the ones requiring keys, leaving one unused. He then unloced the two dial ones, before unlocking the one with three spinwheels. He then used the one key he hadn't used and finished unlocking it. Inside the box was a scroll, slightly unrolled, showing it had a secret fighting technique. There was also a map to a secret treasure that only DB knew about. And a recipe was among the two other paper items. /there were also some other random things in the box. DB set the scroll in there before locking the box back up, along with everything else. As soon as he exited, he was met by Killer. "Oh. Hello, Killer."

"Hello. What were you doing in there?"

"Things that only I need to know about."

"what secrets do you have in there?"

"Everyone knows about all the secrets I have in my room, except two or three. They just don't know how to get to them. I'm not going to tell you because I don't know if I can trust you. I may be very trusting, but if I have reason not to trust someone, I keep some secrets away from them."

"Well, if anyone has reason not to be trusted, it's you. You were eaves dropping on a conversation. So, I think they should question trusting you."

"That is the only time I've ever done anything that would allow them reason to question my trustworthiness. Now, I'm gonna go to the training hall. And if you enter my room, I will make sure you regret it." DB rounded the corner.

Killer scoffed and mimcked DB. "'If you enter my room, I'll make you regret it.' Someone as soft as that couldn't hurt a fly. Or, he wouldn't, anyways." He then opened the door and snuck in. He closed the door, and as soon as he turned around, he seen DB. "AAhh! How did you get here?"

"I can make portals, so I'm able to get here quickly. Now, we are going to the training hall and you will be my sparring partner." DB grinned evily as he grabbed Killer's ear and started pulling him to the Training hall, Killer fighting all the way.

**Training hall**

Everyone was training on the course, when DB came in with Killer. Shifu took note of how DB had a hold of Killer's ear. "What is the meaning of dragging him by the ear?"

"I warned him not to go into my room, but he did, so now he's going to be my sparring partner."

Shifu nodded. "Very well. Show him no mercy."

DB grinned evily, "Never intended to."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch as DB dragged Killer to the sparing area. Mantis said, "I've got the medical supplies ready!" Him and Monkey snickered.

"Fifty almond cookies says Killer doesn't last three seconds."

"Tigress, that's a given."

"Why do you think I said that?" Everyone chuckled.

"You ready, coyote?" Killer got into his fighting stance.

DB just stood in a casual stance. "More ready than you." Everyone was chuckling more. Except Matthew, who was watching like a kid looking into a candy store. Shifu snapped his fingers. Killer lunged at DB, only to be on the ground the next second. "I should have actually done more to hurt you."

Killer growled as he got up. "Rematch, NOW!" He attacked before Shifu snapped his fingers and DB was turned away. DB kicked Killer in the jaw, sending him flying. Killer was about to the other side of the ring, when DB appeared there and kicked him upwards. He then ran up the wall and kicked Killer down. Killer hot the ground hard enough to make a smoke cloud. DB, landed gracefully facing away from Killer.

"That is why you never go against a warning that I make."

"Well, I didn't think he would try that second attack."

"I presumed he would. He seems like the kind that would attack when the opponent has no idea what is happening, whether it be in an actual fight, or in a friendly spar."

Killer got up and seen DB. He was about to lunge at his figure that was walking away, but was stopped by Shifu, who let out a sigh. "I am very disappointed. You did not fight honorably and you let your personel feeling towards DB affect your fighting."

"I never got to lay a hand on him!"

"Exactly. He gave you oppurtunity to, yet you didn't."

"How did he give me oppurtunity to touch him?"

"You need to know DB to know when he is giving you a chance to land a hit on him. Now. You will stay here to meditate and think about that fight, while we go outside to train."

As soon as everyone left, Zeng ran up to them. "Who's attacking and where?"

"You're really learning about why Zeng enters like that. Who and where?"

"It's your four enemied, but-"

DB cut him off. "I knew they had been dormaint too long. Oh well, where are they?"

"They are in the courtyard, but the-"

Again DB cut him off. "Looks like we are gonna have some more fun. Let's get 'em."

They started to leave, but Zeng stopped them. "WAIT! They are with Shen."

Everyone, except Matthew, let out a gasp. "How?"

"Who's Shen?"

"He's a peacaock that slaughtered all the pandas in an attempt to change his future as foretold by a soothsayer. He only sealed it, as Po survived. He invented cannons and tried to take over China, but Po beat his entire fleet armed with cannons ysing inner peace. He then fought Shen, but She got crushed by his cannon. Or so we thought."

"Tigress, go get Killer."

"No, don't."

"DB, we will need everyone we can get with Shen here."

"Killer would just help them. Leave him. We will be victorious. Wayward Son is coming. Let's go."

**Courtyard**

The villains were standing in the courtyard with Diablo in the center and Shen to his left and Mastermind to Shen's left while Traitor was on Diablo's right, with Avenger to his right. The group came down the steps. "What do you want, Diablo?"

"same as always."

"Me dead."

"Si."

Wayward Son came through a portal that closed right after. "Hey guys. Oh great. Not these idiots again. wait, is that Shen, how did you survive?"

"It's amazing what you can do with metal from cannons."

"Well, this will definently be the toughest battle we've had yet."

**I know some of you want to see the fight, but you'll have to read the next chapter to see it. So, until then, review!**


	3. Deception

**New chapter! And it has fighting! HIYA! Enjoy!**

DB and Diablo stared at each other. Shen was getting impatient. "Are we going to fight or just watch you to stare at each other?"

"I've seen this before."

"Mind sharing with the rest of us, what is going on?"

"I'm sure you and Matthew are the only two that don't know what's going on."

"Um, I actually do know what's going on, Traitor. He told me about it the day before yesterday."

"So, am I going to know what's going on?"

"In about three seconds." Three seconds later, Diablo and DB let out battle crys, which sounded mor elike annoying alarms. "I forgot how annoying DB's sounded. And, since Diablo is DB, they sound the same. But, since he is Spanish, it has a slightly different sound, and both of them together is more annoying."

"Why are they doing this?"

"It's what ninjas do before certain fights. They let out their battle cries. They cannot be attacked while giving off their battle cries. Don't know why, but they can't."

About fifteen minutes later, they were done. "Alright, as usual, I get Diablo. Wayward Son, you are going after Shen this time. Matthew, you get Mastermind again." Matthew grinned. "Po, Tigress, Shifu, Monkey, Mantis, you get Traitor. The rest of you get Avenger. GO!" They all lept towards their targets, DB reached his first. "I know that you actually have a slim chance of winning this time. All because of Shen."

"Si. And you don't have no owl to protect you like last time."

"From where I stood, you needed protection form a five-year-old." Diablo growled as he threw a punch towards DB's gut, but DB blocked it. Diablo then tried swiping his katana at DB, but DB jumped over it and took out his own.

He took his out at the same time Wan took hers out. She swug at Avenger, only to have it blocked. Her sisters struck his side, making him slide away from Wan. He barely blocked Crane diving at him. He then threw Crane, but he was caught by Viper, who then used her tail like a whip against Avenger. "I still haven't forgotten what you did to us and especially DB!" Her righteous fury kicked in, and flames went up her katana. (A/N: To understand some of what's going on, you have to read some of my previous stories.) "DB taught me about putting oil on my blade." She swiped at him, sendimg flames out as well, he ducked under it. He jumped up and swung down with his blade, hitting her sword.

Matthew pushed off Mastermind using his shield. "I see you don't have your helmet on. Makes my job easier."

"DB taught me some moves to protect myself even without any of my armor and sword." He swung his sword at Mastermind. He ysed the momentum to have it swing backwards towards him,then flipped it under his arm, so it would swing out again. Mastermind blocked it.

"He has taught you some stuff. But, I can still win!" He jumped up and slammed hi sword onto Matthew's shield as hard as he could. He then pushed himself off. "How did your shield survive that?"

"DB reinforced it." He then charged at him, and he sent a kick his way.

Traitor landed on the ground after a kick from Tigress. He blocked an attack by Shifu's staff. He then blocked a series of fast attacks by Mantis, but he was too busy to notice Po llaunch himself at him. He was hit and the two were flying, but when they hit the ground, Traitor just pushed Po off and got back to his feet in time to block the multiple attacks coming from Monkey. He then hit him away and blocked attacks from Tigress and Shifu. He spread his wings out to push them away. He then sent a kick to Shifu, who blocked, then two hits to Tigress, who also blocked. He then pulled out his katana and lunged at them.

Shen blocked Wayward Son's attack with his half metal tail, which also had a blade on the edge. Wayward Son lept away and charged again, but Shen caught his blade with his metal hand. He then jabbed his sword at Wayward Son, who dodged. Wayward Son then brought out another sword, while keeping hold of his first one and started fighting Shen's other sword, eventually pinning it. He then kicked it, breaking the blade off. He sliced at Shen, but he blocked with one of his metal feet. Wayward Son tried kicking his other foot, but Shen flipped away. "You are better than I presumed."

"I know. i defeated three of my new friends at once."

"No way!"

"Yes. they stood no chance."

"Then how come DB thinks i have a cha-" He cut himself off, while he let himself think. "I have an idea, but I'm not going to like it." He calmed himself and he started to bave his muscles buldge, but it stopped and they wnet back down. He fell down. "I can't do it! I feel the rage! It is too great!" He got up. "But, I will defeat you without it!" He lunged before Shen could comprhend what just happened.

DB and Diablo had pushed away from each other. DB smirked. "What are you smiling about?"

"This." DB then jumped back and sent the Mongolian Fireball towards Diablo. His eyes widened, he dodged, but just barely. He turned in time to see another explode in his face.

Matthew hit Mastermind away with his shield, then swiped with his sword, which was barely blocked. "You're wearing down. I'm not!" Matthew was right. Mastermind was sweating, Matthew was not. Mastermind was also more injured. He had bruises and a black eye. He had minor cuts all over. Matthew had nothing. Matthew kicked Mastermind in the jaw, then again, and again. Then he hit Mastermind with his fist, followed by continuing spinning, to hit him with his shield at the end.

Avenger was backked into a corner by Wan using her sword and righteous fury. He had some burns on his arms and face. He had his shirt cut and his nose was bleeding. Crane and Viper attacked from the walls, while the other two Wu sisters came at him from angles from above. They all hit him at once, putting him into the wall.

Traitor was now firmly held by Po, after a grueling fight. Traitor had a broken wing and his scar looked even worse than before and he even had one on his eye socket that had the eye plucked out. (A/N: again, gotta read some others of my fanfics.) He was also unconcious.

Shen now had his metal arm ripped off, along with the blad of his tail. His rabe was ripped. "This was made of the finest silk in all of China!"

"Quit whining over your dress. If you didn't want it ripped, you shouldn't have worn it to battle."

"It is a robe, not a dress."

"Looks a little girly to be a robe." He then lunged to keep him from replying. He hit him in the chin, then sweep kicked him. As Shen was falling, he brought a hand up to hit him, making him fall the other way.

Diablo was now on his knees. The others were thrown to his sides. DB smirked victoriously. "you lose again."

Diablo started laughing. "You fool. Don't you remember the oldest trick in the book?"

"Make the enemy think they've beat you just so they'd take their eyes off of you so you can attack."

"No. Sending in someone else to fight for you so the enemy will wear themselves down before you attack." Diablo's head then fell off revealing he was a robot.

"I think the rest of them are robots as well." He hit each of their heads, showing they were. "Not good."

"Hola." They looked up to see the real vilains. "Like the toys?"

"how did you make them?"

"We took some schematics that Shen had, then improved them."

"how did you make them look injured?"

"Preset injuries. Now, you will die."

"We will be victorious." DB held back Wayward Son. "What are you doing!?"

DB just gave him a look that only Wayward Son could read. He stopped struggling. "We may be worn out, but we will be victorious!" DB quickly made a portal under all of them before they could attack."

"Well, that was unexpected."

"It was smart to use those robots, though we could have won."

"Si. But, it would have been harder to win if we didn't use them. Now, they are running like cowards. We can start conquering China."

"How? They will just get help from other Masters and, from what you have told me, Ladies of the Shade."

"I have a plan for that."

"What?"

"Traitor."

"I have built an army that is about to attack the Ladies of the Shade. Only to capture them. It is large enough that the warriors wouldn't be able to defeat it, even with the Ladies of the Shade helping. But, only because of their weakened state. So, when they have all been captured, the army will be able to fight alongside us against the masters, granting us victory."

Zeng walked into the courtyard. Diablo quickly used a portal to get behind him. He grabbed Zeng by the throat. "You are going to go down to the valley to have them come up here for an announcement, got it?" Zeng nodded. "Good. NOW GO!" Zeng quickly flew down to the valley.

Killer walked in and notised Diablo. "Hello. Who are you?"

"Mi nombre es Diablo. I know you, Killer. I also know you want Wan as yours, si?"

"Um, ya."

"i can get that for you. You can have anyone you want, because we are going to conquer China, then the world. You follow my plan, and you will have whatever you want."

"Deal." Diablo smirked.

**Unknown location**

All the warriors dropped out of a portal. Tigress imediately picked up DB. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? WE COULD HAVE BEAT THEM!"

DB calmly replied. "No wouldn't. We were to weak. Look at us." Everyone, except Matthew and DB, had bruises and cuts. Crane, Viper, Su, and Wing had burns. Everyone, except Matthew,were also breathing slightly heavier than usual. "We are injured and weakened. We used so much of our energy on those robots that we couldn't win. We would of had only a slight chance, even if we were at our best."

"THEN, WHY NOT BRING US TO THE LADIES OF THE SHADE OR GONGMEN CITY!?"

"I didn't take us to the ladies of the shade because they were about to be attacked and taken prisoner. We would have also been taken prisoner. We'll free them later. I didn't take us to Gongmen City because they had blocked all means of transporting messages from Gongmen City. They did the same for the imperial city."

"Then where are we!?"

DB moved a bush to show a small town. "They can still send messages form here. We will send a message _to_ the Imperial City about the situation, so the Emperor can get to safety. We will also send a message _to_ Gongmen City to tell Masters Ox and Croc to get to the Imperial City. We will tell the same to all the other masters. We will still have an army and I will lead since I have led an army multiple times. I thought about this all the way through. We have a storm on our hands. It isn't going to end anytime soon." The group then headed to the town.

**Jade Palace, courtyard**

The entire valley had gathered to the Jade Palace to see what the big announcement was. Diablo came out with the others, though Shen was covered, so no one knew who it was. Diablo had been disguised as DB, who was somewhat known in the Valley. No one, except Mr. Ping, had ever heard of any of DB's enemies. Mr. Ping could also tell it wasn't DB. Or Wayward Son. But, he knew no one would believe him, so he kept quiet. Diablo raised his hand to quiet the crowd. He cleared his voice, just to make sure he could make himself sound like DB, which he succeeded at. "Citizens of the Vallet of Peace! I regret to inform you, but the Furious Five, Dragon Warrior, and I went onto a mission and I am the only survivor." Everyone gasped. "Shifu, broken hearted has given me control of the Jade Palace and stepped down as Grandmaster. Now, I would like to introduce the new Furious Five! I give you Masters Antonio, Mat, Tyrone, Stan, and Killer." He had kept the first letters the same. "I will make sure to search for someone worthy to be called the Dragon Warrior. Until then we will not have one. But, I promise you this Valley shall remain peaceful." The audience cheered as they walked back up the steps. Diablo whispered to himself. "Idiots."

Mr. Ping walked down with afrown on his face. He remembered each of them from how they were described. Once he got to his shop, he closed it down, until everything was resolved, though everyone thought it was because he was truly feeling the weight of his son's death and was grieving.

**Town with the warriors**

DB had sent off the last of the messengers and walked back to the others. The Wu Sisters had cloaked themselves to hide their identities. "Okay. Now, we have along walk to the Imperial City."

**Oh boy. Kicked out of their home and Diablo ready to start taking over China. This is not gonna be good. Find out what happens next time! Review please!**


	4. Secrets Revealed and Made

**New chapter! Let's just see how the heroes are going to solve this problem.**

The vilains were sitting in the kitchen looking at a map that was sitting on the table. "So, which town will we go after next?" Shen was staring at the map with a sparkle of joy in his eye.

Diablo stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Hm. I'd say we start by heading away from the Imperial City, since that is where they would head."

"How about Gongmen City?"

"No. Too far apart."

"Um, why not go to where they are headed?"

"Shen, we don't to go there because that wold be too obvious of a move for us. DB would be ready for it and would have told the emperor to set up traps to keep us from being able to take it."

"couldn't you just use a portal to go in?"

"No. DB would have told him to be prepared for that if we expected the traps."

"Si. It's true. We made sure this plan was thought all the way through. After the Ladies of the Shade are captured, we will send the armies to here." Diablo pointed to a spot. "This is because DB will likely have some of the imperial army go here."

"Are you sure?"

"Si. It's an easily defendable place and it has plenty resources for an army to stay alive. And, I would do it in hus situation. We were one and the same. But, not any more."

**Imperial city**

The emperor was pacing in his palace. nervously awaiting the arrival of his friends from the Jade Palace. Suddenly, the warriors came in. "You finally arrived!"

DB smiled slightly. "I know it took us a while, but I did say we were slightly injured and I wasn't going to use portals to get here."

"Yes you did. What is the plan?"

"Let me have full control of your army and I'll send you to some other nations to ask for assisstance in this war. I'll send you to the ones most likely to help without payment, other than the security of knowing thye won't be taken over."

"Alright. If they don't?"

"I'll send you to others less likely to do it. If they still don't, you'll have to find a new country to live in. But, you'd still eventually be under their rule. If we don't stop them, that is."

"Very well."

"You will be leaving immediately." Some palace workers came in carrying a seat for the emperor to ride in. As soon as he sat down, DB said," Remember to be brief about what is happening, but make sure the message is clear." DB then opened a portal beneath him and he and his workers went through. "So, whats the plan?"

"We wait for the other masters to come here."

**one week later**

Matthew walked in with his helmet on, shielding his expression. DB was sitting at a table with a map similar to Diablo's. He had marked towns that Diablo had attacked and conquered. "What now?" DB didn't even look up.

"Masters Ox and Croc have been captured."

"So, we only have one third of all the masters not captured. And we don't have a garauntee for any help from other countries."

"Also." Matthew marked another city.

"could this day get any better?"

"What's the next move?"

"We're gonna need to send in a group to the Jade Palace. I have something that could help us in my room."

"are you sure they haven't found it?"

"Positive. I put it in after Diablo came around, so he doesn't know i have it, or anything associated with it. You're going to be part of the team. Get the Wu sisters and Tigress as well. They can be silent for as long as we need them to be."

"Alright." Matthew left and DB looked back at the map.

**Jade Palace**

The group was in the courtyard laughing about their current success. "It was very intelligent of me to join with you guys."

"Si. It was muy intelligente of yo to allow you in."

"Hey, me, Mastermind, and Traitor are gonna go train a little at the Pool of Sacred Tears." He gave the other two a look to tell them to agree with him.

"Very well. Just don't wear yourselves out too much." Avenger made a portal and they went through.

"Why did you just let them go?"

"I trust them."

"They could be planning to take you out and to take me out."

"You can beat them. Besides, they are on my side forever. We all want DB destroyed."

Just then, the Wu Sisters, Matthew, and Tigress jumped over the wall. "But, that won't happen." Wan drew her sword as she spoke.

"Not like you to go against the one you are lead by. Or for DB to send you here to be slautered."

"We won't be."

"DB's a coward. I believe he would send them here." Diablo stared at Killer. "Just speaking my mind."

"He is not a coward. I know him the best. He is a strategic thinker. He only ran from a fight that one time. But, he wasn't running from the war. Now, let us capture us some more prisoners." The three charged.

**barracks**

DB silently crept through the halls. He opened his door to see Traitor. He got into his battle stance, but Traitor just held up his hands. "I mean no harm. For now. I just want to say that, there may come a time that we are friends."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll know when it comes. now, get what you want. You need to help your friends." Traitor walked out and left.

"Okay." DB entered and just punched a hole in the floor and brought out his box. When he looked up, Avenger was there. He got into his battle stance again, only for Avenger to raise his hands. "What do you have to say?"

"Just be careful. Help your friends." Avenger left. DB then ran down the halls, only to run into Mastermind. He just handed DB some pellets.

"Use them to escape. Now, knock me out." DB hit him hard to knock him out.

"Why are they helping me and not attacking?" DB shrugged and ran towards the courtyard.

**Courtyard**

The Wu Sisters and Tigress were worn out. Killer was knocked out. Standing strong. DB ran out and tackled Diablo and threw him into Shen. He then threw the pellets, which trned out to be explosives, and knocked Shen and Diablo away from them, before they escaped. "He may have escaped, but he will not win."

**Barracks**

The three were now concious again and talking. "I don't like that we let him go."

"Me neither, but we needed to show him, not tell him."

"He's right."

"alright. Let's just make sure we won't do it agaib until."

"Until."

**Imperial City**

DB picked the locks on his box. "So, this is the secret box you told us about?" Mantis poked the box as he spoke.

"Yes it is. Now, please leave, except for Matthew. I'm gonna give him something from here."

"Why are you giving me something?"

"because, you are the most capable of what I need right now. Please close your eyes." Matthew closed his eyes after the other left. DB pulled out the map and closed it right after. Matthew opened his eyes. "I need you to find that. Take a team of seven with you to get it."

"I won't fail you." He tucked the map away and Wing walked in.

"I need to speak to you."

"What about?"

"It's about something you and I discussed about a week ago."

"Okay."

"Is it alright if he stays?"

"Matthew, make sure no one is in ear shot of this room."

"Got it." Matthew walked out.

"Speak away." DB sat down and motioned for her to sit.

"Okay. i'm not too fond of you keeping secrets like the one you are with the secret letter. So, mind telling me why it is so important to keep it secret?"

DB sighed, then chuckled slightly. "I was actually planning on telling you about it. You see I have kept in contact with Fenghuang." Wing's eyes went wide with rage. "Hold off your anger! I was only doing it so that I would know when she was coming back and be able to get her to come help-"

Wing cut him off. "By 'help' do you mean with things Wan won't? Such as everything a guy wants!?"

DB stared at her with a serious look. "You really have that little trust in me? You really think I would do that? Especially to Wan? I love Wan too much. Besides, Fenghuang is not interested in me. Don't ask me who, she asked for that to be secret. Also, it was to help US if we needed it and now, we need it. I can't believe you had that little faith in me. I always expected you'd be the second to last to think i would ever do that. Guess I was wrong. Leave please, and this is to stay between us, but I'm not going to give you much _trust_. I'm gonna give you the same amount you gave me."

Wing's expression was now hurt. "DB, I-" DB cut her off by pointing towards the exit. She sighed. "Yes sir." She then left with her head down, her tail dragging and her ears down.

DB sighed and sat down. "How much worse can this get?" He opened the box and read the letter to find out where she was.

**one month later**

It had gotten worse. Diablo had countered everything DB tried. Also, DB had to break Fenghuang out of jail in Europe, so it was a matter of time before they came to get her. DB was now sitting in his room with a map that had a line drawn as to where Diablo had taken over. He had his head in his hands. "Great. Just great." He was depressed from fatiuge.

Fenghuang walked in. "We just lost Gongmen City." DB erased a portion of the line and ,oved it to where it was past Gongmen City.

"Lost half of China. I may actually have my first major loss. My first lost war."

**Gonna end it now before I put in more than this chapter needs and taking away from other chapters. Why did the other three let DB go? How is Diablo able to counter everything DB is doing? You have to read on. You know the routine.**


	5. Jail Break

**Okay. To recap, Diablo had gotten the residence of the Jade Palace to leave. The heroes moved to the Imperial city as their base of operations and tried to get all the masters they could, but Diablo captured many of them and conquered half of China. The heroes also got help from Fenghuang. Now, to the story.**

DB had gone out to a balchony to clear his mind. He stared in the direction of the Jade Palace. "What to do now?"

"DB?"

DB turned to who spoke. "Hello, Matthew. Was your mission successful?"

"Yes. But, I don't get it." He held a bag out. "It's in here."

He tossed it to DB, who frantically tried catching it before it hit the ground. He did and breathed a sigh of relief. "You need to be more careful with this. It is fragile. And powerful." He pulled out a rock and frowned. "This isn't it. This is a rock."

"but, that was all we seen."

"Did you read the back of the map?" Matthew turned the map over and groaned. "Guess not. You go back. I'll try to figure out what to do to get Diablo defeated until you return." Matthew left and DB walked up to the map. "What to do?"

"Maybe you should look at where the majority of Diablo's forces are going."

DB looked up to see Fenghuang. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, look at this." Fenghuang pointed to where there was a big buldge in the line. It was pointing towards the Imperial City. "He's sending his forces here. He is wanting to attack us at are leading town. We need to find another place to stay."

"But where?"

"I'm not sure, but, at the rate they're moving, we're going to have only a week to decide."

"Matthew won't be able to get back in time."

"what are you having him look for?"

"You go with him. You can fly him to where he needs to go faster than he can walk and the two of you oculd make it past all the traps. Granted he left any of them operational." Fenghuang chuckled. "Well, tell him I told you to go with him."

"Got it." Fenghuang flew off.

**Valley of Peace**

Diablo was walking down the street. Everyone was avoiding him because they all knew he wasn't DB. He allowed bandits to run rampant, so no one was safe. He chuckled at the fear in everyone's eyes. He came up to Mr. Ping's noodle shop. He chuckled because Mr. Ping still had his doors locked. He kicked them down. But, he seen no one. He walked to the kitchen, still no one. He looked through all the rooms, finding the same thing. "He left. No problem. He will be under my control soon enough. Right now, I'll let him run." He walked out, still chuckling about Mr. Ping running.

**Imperial City**

DB had walked out of his office to look at the troops. Thinking about what to do. He had an idea. He ran towards Shifu's tent. Indie Shifu's tent, Shfu was looking at his own map with all his students. "Guys, I have an idea to help us."

"what's that?"

"We go to Chor Gom Prison. Diablo would keep all the prisoners there since it is the only one that they cannot get out of. If we go in, we will have a chamce at getting them out."

Shifu stroked his beard. "Do you have any plan other than that?"

"Nope. I'll make a portal and we'll go to the inside, releaing everyone as we go."

"Are you sure that you'll be abale to fight off whatever gaurds he has?"

"He'd just use the prisoners, giving them the fun they've always wanted. Let's go."

"Very well, if you are able to make sure we get out alive."

"I will." He made a portal and they headed through it.

**Chor Gom Prison**

When they arrived, there was already an attempted jail break happening. "Well, let's help. EVERYONE, HEAD THROUGH THE PORTAL!"

Ox heard them and yelled, "EVERYONE! TO THE PORTAL!" Then, the message started being passed along through different people yelling. All the masters and those that had opposed Diablo started running towards the portal, while the residence of the Jade Palace kept prisoners from attacking the escapees.

DB was eventually tackled to the ground. He fliiped the person off and seen that it was the crocodile he had sent into the portl of a thousand pains. "Long time no see."

"This time, I have friends." DB was then hit from behind by the gorilla that he had to fight to try to save Wan. He turned to see that it was the gorilla, white tiger and king cobra that had terrorized Mr. Ping's, which led to the encounter. "Remember them? They sure remember you."

DB jumped over an attack by them. "Well, I've learned a few new things. Let me just show you an old trick." He activated his righteous fury. He lunged at them, dodging attacks that the other three had thrown at him. He blasted them each with a fireball, then landed, turned around and smiled. "Now, to do the new move." He did the Mongolian fireball with his righteous fury activated. He launshed the fireball, and it exploded on impact, blowing them backwards and knocking all three of them out. "You're next." DB just sent one kick to his jaw. He turned around to see the last of the escapees going through the portal. He raced to it and jumped through after everyone else and closed it.

**Imperial City**

The day was a busy one once everyone had been freed. The medical tents, especially. DB sighed, as this was going to be hard. He didn't know what to do. He walked into his office and looked at the map, focused on the buldge.

**Jade Palace**

Diablo was at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. He smiled, as it's purpose was destroyed, though it stood. Zeng walked up cautiously, as he knew that Diablo would most likely kill him. "Um, the prisoners were all freed."

"Not surprising. I knew it was only a matter of time. Now, I can kill everyone. Go get the others and tell them that we are going to the front lines."

"Y-yes sir." Zeng ran off to find the others.

"What a fool."

**Imperial City, later that night**

DB was still looking at the map. He had placed a clear sheet over it to make battle plans. He soon took it off and ripped it. He placed a new one on and started writing on it. He soon ripped that one off, as well. He sat down and started to cry. "What's wrong?" He looked up to see Fenghuang, Matthew, and Wan.

"Everything I come up with, I think that Diablo would expect it."

"Maybe it's because he is you and all he is doing is predicting what you will do, and countering it."

"Thanks for the help." Sarcasm filled the sentece more than one thought possible.

"Maybe you should do something you wouldn't normally do. He would then get caught off gaurd."

"That is helpful. Do you have what I sent you for?"

Matthew pulled out a sack and DB grabbed it. He looked in. "I still don't understand."

"You will. You will. Go get some rest. I'll come up with a plan i normally wouldn't do." The others walked out, But DB stopped Matthew. "Hey, if something happens to me, I want you to lead this army, got it?"

"Ya. But, why me?"

"Because, you are the one most qualified. I'll make sure to have any plans I've made laid out. Use them if you think they'll work."

"Okay."

"now, get some rest." Matthew walked off. DB looked back in the bag, then at the table. He laid another plastic sheet, but waited before marking it.

**Well, what is DB gonna come up with? What's in the bag? How will this all end? Read on to find out. Review!**


	6. New Leader

**Okay, well, things are gonna pick up slightly. Enjoy.**

The morning came and Matthew was the first one up. He walked towards the palace, which had DB's office in it. When he entered, DB wasn't there. He decided to look in DB's room. Again, nothing. Matthew looked all around, never seeing him. He eventually ran into Fenghuang. "Good morning. What's wrong?"

"I can't find DB. Think you could fly around the city and surrounding areas to see if you can find him?"

"Sure."

Fenghuang took off and Matthew ran back to DB's office. He looked at the map. On there was a plastic sheet, with a plan on it. What caught Matthew's eye was a crudely written letter. It read:

_Dear Matthew,_

_The army is now yours. I'm leaving to do something Diablo never would expect. Lead th army well. Also, the plan on the map is something he would never expect._

_Sincerely,_

_DB_

Matthew's eyes went wide. He put the letter into a strap on his shield and ran out. He ran towards where Fenghuang had taken off. He seen her turning, so he changed his direction to, hopefully, intercept her. She spotted him heading towards her, so she went towards him. She landed right in front of him and asked, "Did you find him?"

"no, but I found this note." He handed it to her. Her eyes went wide and looked at Matthew. "i hope he's okay."

"Me too. What's the next move, commander."

"Just call me Matthew. I still consider DB the leader of this army. Take me back to his office." She grabbed him with her feet and lifted him, carrying him to, what is now, his office. They went inside to the table with the map. There were two marks. One said, _"Move here"_ and the other said, _"Make him think you moved here"_. "Okay. I've got a plan. We'll do what he says, then, when Diablo sends troops in there, we'll cause an explosion here, trapping them."

"Why would Diablo think that DB would move the troops there?"

"it is an easily defendable location. You have only one way to enter and exit, unless you scale the cliffs around it, but that is extremely difficult. Diablo will send troops there, expecting traps and watchtowers. We'll give him watchtowers, but no traps. Other than trapping the troops with the explosion."

"Alright. when do we start moving?"

"After everyone has gotten breakfast, we'll start packing."

"Hey guys. where's DB?"

Matthew and Fenghuang looked up, seeing The Five, Dragon Warrior, Wu Sisters, Wayward Son, Ox, and Croc. "Well, he left us this note." He handed them the note and they all read it.

They looked up. Ox was the first to say anything. "What a coward."

He was pinned up against the wall by Wayward Son the next second. Wayward Son's voice scared all who were present. "He is _no_ coward. He is the exact opposite of a coward."

"Doesn't seem like it from the note."

"He has ran, RAN, to dangerous situations to save someone. He has saved me from some of the most dangerous and scary of places. He has saved many people's lives by going to places where he could possibly lose his life. He showed NO fear when going there. He had given his all to help them."

"what about when he ran from the fight that got us into this mess?"

"He ran from that fight because he knew we wouldn't win. We _couldn't _win. He made a judgement call. If we had stayed, we would have been captured or worse. Because of that, we were able to have a fighting chance. Because of that, he was able to go save your sorry butt from Chor Gom Prison. Which, must I remind you, was a dangerous situation. But, he did it anyways. If anyone deserves _not_ to be called a coward, it is him! If you say it one more time, you will not see the light of the next day. Got it!?" Wayward Son gave him a push before going back to the map. "What's the plan?"

Matthew shook his head. "Well, we're going to move here, though it's not easily defendable, but we will make Diablo think we move here, to lead some of his soldiers there. We will have some explosives here to trap his soldiers in there."

"So, we aren't taking a direct approach?"

"nope. We will decrease the size of his army before taking a direct approach, which DB wouldn't normally do. We are also going to make him think DB is still here, though. That way, he'll make desicions on that."

"So, when are we leaving?"

"As soon as everyone has eaten breakfast."

**Unknown location**

DB was rushing through the forest. He took a break. He had his secret box with him. Along with the bag that had the treasure in it. He looked in there. "Diablo will never expect me to have found this. He also never would expect me to do what I'm about to." DB chuckled. "It's funny. I have been trying to be myself all my life, but, now, I have to do things I wouldn't to save the world of another dimension." He chuckled again. He stopped suddenly and drew his katana. "whoever's there, show youself!"

A boar came out with some others and said, "Hey! Do you know who this is? This is DB, the one that Diablo has been fighting! If we beat him, just imagine how much he'll respect us and what he'll give us. Let's get him."

The boars charged. DB jumped into a tree and placed the sack and box on a limb. He then jumped down and sweep kicked those around him. He blocked an ax from one, then kicked him in the face. He caught another ax, then blocked antoher with his katana. He then threw the one that he was holding into the one whose ax he was blocking. The boars then all got together and were charging. He flipped backwards, then up a tree. He flipped over them and sweep kicked them all. They all got back up. He then realized to beat them, he'd have to do one thing he never wanted to do. He swung his katana and they all fell. He sighed and just shook his head. He looked up where he had put his two items, and seen a boar climbed towards them. He quickly lept form barnch to branch, until he got to his box and bag. He then dropped one of the explosive pellets that he had made and the boar fell to the ground. "I hope ot doesn't keep getting easier to kill." He grabbed the box and bag and jumped down. He continued to run. He stopped when he seen Gongmen City. He got opened the bag and reached in.

**Jade Palace**

Diablo was working on where to send his troops. Many were at the buldge. A messenger came in and said, "Sir. We've just recieved word of a mysterious figure taking Gongmen City back form us. It was just one armored person."

"Was it Matthew?"

"no. He had greater skills. His armor allowed great range of motion. The on I recieved word of this from said that he made himself a shield from some metal that he recieved from the people."

"Hm. A new person has arrived."

"Are you sure it's not DB?"

"Positive. He would never attack a place on his own. The person has ninja armor. Wonder where they got the map. No matter. We're going to attack the Imperial City tomorrow. We''l then be able to focus on this new figure."

**Imperial City**

The camp was buzzing with activity, as was the city. The army was taking down tents, gathering food for the journey, and other things needed for moving. Matthew was in the middle giving orders. "Move that over to that cart. No. That one goes there. Good. Hey, put that fire out!" He stopped when he seen Mr. Ping flying towards them. Once he landed, he was panting. "Someone get some water over here!" A soldier came with a cup and handed it to Mr. Ping, who graciously took it. "so, what brings you here?"

"I'm here because I know what Diablo's next move is. He's going to attack here tomorrow! Then, there's also a new figure we're going to have to worry about. They took Gongmen City from Diablo."

"very strategical place. We'll deal with him later. He could help us distract Diablo. You can either rest or help with breaking camp."

"Okay, but I thought DB was the one leading the army."

"He was, but he left. I'm guessing he went to attack Diablo head on. So, he'll either be killed or captured."

"Oh dear!"

"Yes, but we have a plan for rescuing after our current plan. HEY! That is not where that goes! Sometimes it's like leading children. Anyways, thanks for that information." Mr. Ping walked off. Matthew went to Fenghuang. "Hey, think you can lead this? i'm going to go find Wan."

"Alright."

Matthew then ran off on all fours towards where the Wu Sisters were. s soon as he seen them, he yelled towards them, "HEY!" They turned his direction, and he slowed to a stop where they were. "Wan, I'd like to speak to you in private." Wan left her sisters with Matthew. When they were far enough away, Matthew smiled. "I have great news!"

"what?"

"Well, maybe. But, I think I know what DB did."

"what?" Wan was anxious.

"I think he got some armor and took over Gongmen City. He's going to be helping us. Either that, or some mysterious figure has decided to try to conquer China. So, we'd have another problem after we got Diablo out of the picture. but, he would help distratc Diablo."

"This is great! After we get Diablo defeated, we'll find this figure."

"Agreed. Then, if they're different people, we'll look for DB."

**Well, how'd ya like that? Please review! Helps me write. Keeps this from getting boring.**


	7. Discoveries

**Well, let's get this show on the road!**

In the forest surrounding the Imperial City, an army was lying in wait for the signal. Diablo gave the signal and they charged towards the city, knocking down the watch towers. They knocked down anything that got in their way. The army met up in the middle of the city. They started to fight until Diablo gave them a howl to stop them. They all looked at him. "The army has moved. We need to find out where."

**palace**

Diablo, Mastermind, Avenger, Traitor, Shen, and Killer were looking at a map that showed their territory. "We have taken over the Imperial City, but it is no longer their base of operations. He normally wouldn't move the army without being war- that is where Mr. Ping went. He warned DB. DB would have moved someplace that is easily defendable."

"Are you sure? He could have moved somewhere you wouldn't expect. He could now do things you wouldn't expect."

"DB is as predictable as they come. At least for me. He wants a place he can defend easily." Diablo looked at the map, then pointed to a spot. "He would most likely move them there because it would make the army go own a funnel, making it easier to defend. The only other way would be to climd down the cliff walls, but that would be easily done by some of ours. But, with them being trapped in there, Mastermind, your army should be more than enough to kill them."

"Alright, sir. We'll leave immediately." Mastermind then left.

All but Diablo and Shen left. "i am beginning to question your leadership."

Diablo just chuckled. "Do you want to know why you beat those other three? It is because of your fighting style. I know how to beat it. So, if you question my leadership, you'll be sleeping with your parents before the light of the next day."

"If it wasn't for me, we never would of had those robots to distract the residence of the Jade Palace."

A messenger came running in. "Sir! We have some bad news."

Diablo turned to him. "Speak."

"The figure that captured Gongmen City has captured three more towns!"

"which three?" The messenger walked up to the map and pointed at the three. Only one was even close to the coast, and that was the only one that was a strategic point. Diablo erased part of his line and drew another of a different color to surround the captured cities. "Whoever it is is becoming a nuissence."

"Send an army after him."

"I was planning on it." He turned to the messenger. "Tell Traitor to send half his army to the area just south of those cities." The messenger nodded and began to leave. Diablo shouted as he left, "Make sure it is his stronger half!" Diablo turned back to Shen. "He will fall." Shen smiled an evil smile.

"The soothsayer was wrong. I will have my what is mine."

"Are you sure about that, Shen?"

The two turned to the entrance to see the soothsayer. "How did that old goat get in here!?"

"I simply walked." The coyote and peacock glared at her. "If you wish, I can tell you how this will all go."

"I don't need you fortune telling to know that DB will die and I will be victorious! I will conquer the world, and as promised to Shen, he will get China to rule as he wishes."

"Often what we see right in front of us will not be what truly happens. There is still time to keep your destinies from being sealed. Diablo has more time than you, Shen. You were beaten once by the warrior of black and white. you will be beaten again, unless you turn from this dark path."

"Leave you old goat. We will prove you wrong."

The soothsayer began walking out, but stopped at the door and said, "I still wish you happiness." She then left.

"I hope she won't cause us any problems. You know she is the reason that stupid panda was able to come back and fight you."

"Doesn't surprise me."

**base camp **

Matthew was in his tent, looking at the map. He had also heard of the three cities. He only had a faint line surrounding them, in case it was DB. "So, when is the plan going to be put into action?"

"Once I hear that Diablo has sent at least part of his forces to the other city."

A goose came in and said, "We have heard that he has sent the part of the army under Mastermind to the trap. He's also sent the stronger half of Traitor's army to the mysterious figure. I hope that the figure wins."

"Me too. Not only would it be a strategic advantage, but it..." He trailed off.

Fenghuang noticed. "It would what?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"You think it might be DB?" Matthew just nodded. "You could be right. But, I would like to know where he got the armor."

"He could have made it." Matthew picked up his sheild and helmet. "He fixed both of these. Have you seen the necklace that he made for Wan?"

"No."

"Well, he made it. It is a star with a diamond in the center and on the back is an engraved infinity symbol over a heart with their initals in it. Wan showed it to me on a day off."

"Wow."

"Ya. It even looks like a professionally made peice of jewelry. But, it does have a distinctive characteristic. But, to know what it is, you'd have to see it for yourself."

"I see. So, when do we leave?"

"In an hour. Go alert the ones that are going."

Another goose came in with a package. "I have a package for you. It is from DB."

Matthew immediately grabbed the package and opened it. On top was a letter. It read:

_"I have heard about you plan. Here is something to make sure Mastermind doesn't get out. Works on everyone."_

Matthew looked at it. It seemed to be a glowing red rock. "What is it?"

"It is something to make sure our plan works."

"Hm. Wonder what it does?"

"Guess we'll find out later. Go and alert the troops, like I said." Fenghuang nodded and left.

**unknown location**

An armored figure was going through the woods, when he seen a village from a cliff, he looked closely and he seen people walking, but he couldn;t tell what they were. He lost his concentration, when he heard a voice say, "What are you doing here?"

He didn't trun around. "Um, I was just trying to help some friends of mine who are trying to save China from a conquerer."

"Is ths person Shen?"

"shen is a peacock that is sided with them. but, there are five others. There is a coyote named Diablo, a beaver named Avenger, a vulture named Traitor, a Grizzly bear named Mastermind, and a panther named Killer. They have an army, as do my friends. I lead my friends army, but realized that to win, I'd have to have someone else in charge. I left so that I could help by reclaiming some conquered towns. I was just looking for a town to free."

"Well, we have not been conquered, so you may leave."

DB turned around slowly and seen that who was speaking to him was a panda. "Wait a second. you're a panda! Shen tried to wipe you all out!"

"Yes. But he failed. Though, he may now succeed."

"He failed once before. He will fail again."

"How did he fail the first time?"

"By a panda, who is still alive. He lives...well, lived in the Jade Palace. We had to run to survive."

The panda's eyes went wide. "We must get you to the village at once." The figure followed the panda.

**village**

The figure walked through the village, getting stares form several other pandas. He ignored them and went to where he was led. He was led to a small hut. "Sir. I have someone you may want to see."

A panda in the middle of the room looked up and noticed the figure behind the panda. "I see. Why do you say that?"

"He may have seen your son."

The panda went wide-eyed. "You may go." The other panda bowed slightly before leaving. The panda in the middle of the room motioned for the armored figure to sit down. "you say you have seen my son?"

"Well, most likely. His name is Po and he has become the Dragon Warrior, which is a very powerful kung fu warrior. The best. He is under the teaching of Master Shifu at the Jade Palace with the Furious Five. I am there as well." The figure removed his helmet. "My name is DB. Right now, China is in the middle of a war."

"Brought on by Shen, no doubt."

"He was only part of the reason. Your son actually defeated him. But, he has come back and has sided with my four greatest enemies. A sixth person is there, but he just wants my girlfriend."

"So, why are you not helping them?"

"i am as a solo warrior. I was leading the army, but I was not doing well because the greatest of my enemies was able to predict my every move. I did two things that my enemy did not expect, which is leaving to be a solo warrior and leaving a different perosn in charge. I am sure he has sent an army to me. So, I should leave to make sure you guys do not get attacked."

"I was actually thinking that we should send an army with you to help you. We are part of China, ourselves. We should help."

"I understand your want to help, but if Shen hears about pandas being alive, he will send the majority of the army after you. Don't worry, though. I will make sure not to let anyone know. I will be sure that, after the war is over, to lead your son here."

"Thank you."

"It is only right." DB then put his helmet back on. "I will see you later." DB began to leave, but stopped at the door and turned back. "Your son has also found love. With a tiger." DB then left, leaving the panda with a smile.

"My son is a kung fu legend and has found love. I could not be happier for him."

**Outside the village**

DB began walking, when he stopped. An arrow came flying through the air and broke on his armor. "Come on out and fight like men!" An army popped their heads up all around. DB drew his sword and put his sheild up. "This should be fun. Especially since you can;t hurt me through this armor."

"Then we'll just have to rip the armor off of you."

"I'd like to see you try." He then charged at the army.

**There it is! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Traps, plans, and warm ups

**Well, lets see what happens next.**

DB was standing over one of the many defeated enemies that was a wolf. He leaned down to him and slapped him awake. The wolf slowly opened his eyes and was frightened by DB. "I'm not gonna hurt ya. As long as you cooperate. Deal?" The wolf nervously nodded his head. You could see a glint of a devious lookk in DB's eyes, as that was all you could see. "Gooood. Now. you are going to go back to the Jade Palace and tell Diablo that he now stands no chance against me and the resistance. Got it?" The wolf nodded nervously. "Perfect. Now, run there non-stop. Stop for nothing and no one. Now, GIT!" The wolf quickly got up and started running, but not without DB giving him a swift kick in the rear. DB chuckled to himself. "This just got more fun. He then ran off towards another town.

**with Mastermind and his army**

Mastermind was in the forest with his men, looking towards the city. It was fairly dark, so he could just see a sillouhette of the watch towers and those in it. He motioned for his men to go back into the forest. They went into a forest and they all surrounded Mastermind. "As soon as the light is gone, we will have the wolves come and knock down the watch towers. The rest of us will then rush into the city, while the wolves are using their claws to slowly slide down the side. We'll take them by surprise. Any questions?"

A wolf raised his hand. "How do we know that they will not be able to get ready within the time it takes for us to all get in there after the watch towers are knocked down?"

"Because, Diablo has told me that DB makes sure that everyone is at least in there dwellings by the time it is fully dark outside. So, they will be falling asleep at that time. Any other questions?"

The same wolf raised his hand. He was now a little more nervous. "Um. Yes. Wh-why is it you were selected to be in charge?" Mastermind just threw a knife into his forehead.

"Any more question?" No one made a move. "Good. Now go to you positions and wait." The wolves went to surround the city, so as to take out the towers when it is dark, while Mastermind took the rest of the army to where they were in a direct shot towards the opening of the short canyon that led to the army. He seen some lights on, he smiled as the lights would not be lit again."

**Farther in the forest**

Matthew is leaning on a tree. He has a much smaller army with him and he is leading it with Fenghuang. They are far enough in that they do not need to whisper. "Everyone remember the plan?" They all nodded. "Any questions?" No one raised their hand or made a move to talk. "Good. We will head to the town in a few minutes. Make sure that your weapons are still in good condition. Archers, make sure that you can easily light your arrows." the army nodded and started looking at their weapons. Matthew and Fenghuang walked off a little distance. "You ready?"

"Yes. You?"

"I wasn't really prepared to lead the entire army. Thank you for helping me."

"Don't mention it. I'm just trying to make sure that we have a chance to win."

"Either way, I couldn't of done this without you. If we have victory, it wil be in a big part because of you."

"_When_ we win, it will be because you led this army with great wisdom and intelligence. I only helped make sure your plans went through smoothly."

Matthew's smile was hidden by his helmet. "We better get the army going."

"Yes." They walked back and the army was ready. Matthew just motione dfor them to follow quietly.

**With Mastermind**

He noticed the light was almost gone. He motioned for his men to move slowly towards the entrance. They stood at the entrance and waited. They didn't even notice the army that took their place. As soon as the darkness envoloped them, the wolves ran towards the watchtowers and knocked them down. Mastermind's army ran in there as the towers fell. The gorrillas and rhinos crashed into houses, knocking them down, while the smaller ones lept into windows and through the candles on the ground, lighting up flamable objects, then running out shortly after. They soon realized that there wasn't anyone there. "Hm. Where is everyone?" Soon, everyone heard an explosion. They turned in time to see there exit blocked off. He squinted to get a better look of who was holding a lantern. "WHO ARE YOU?"

Matthew chuckled as he set the lantern down and pulled out an arrow with a string tied to it, along with the stone that DB had given him. "I thought you would remember me, since I almost beat you by myself!" He then shot the arrow before Mastermind could comprehend what he was saying. The red rock hit mastermind, sending a red flash throughout his body. Matthew then quickly pulled the arrow back. "Have fun down there! I made sure to leave you enough food!" The army then retreated from the sides.

Mastermind growled. "We won't have to stay down here for long." He opened a portal, without noticing the red ring around the outside. He stepped through it and came out on the otherside of it. He tried stepping through again, with the same results. "What the-"

Matthew appeared at the edge of the cliff and said, "So, did you learn what the red rock does? If you did, mind telling me?"

"IT KEEPS ME FROM USING MY PORTALS!"

"Good to know." Matthew then left.

**In the forest**

"Good work men. Diablo will most likely be sending another army here to see what happened. Unless, Mastermind climbs out of there. For now, we will go bck to the base camp." The army headed back towards the base camp, as they were told.

**In the town**

Mastermind started climbing, using the spots where the wolves had dug their claws in to help give him some grip. Others tried following his example, but they kept on falling. He got to the top. He yelled down to his troops, "I WILL RETURN WITH SOME ROPE AND EXTRA MEN!" He then ran off towards the Jade Palace.

**Jade Palace**

Diablo, Shen, and Killer were looking at the map. They had just recieved word of "the armored figure" taking control of more towns. "He is more than just an irritating thorn if he is not dealt with. Hopefully the army has stopped him."

Traitor came in with a wolf that had been sent to take out the figure. "i have terrible news. The armored figure took all of us out."

"Did you get any news of his identity?"

"All I know is that he has blue eyes and evidently doesn't have a problem with killing. As I looked into his eyes, I could tell he had a sadistic smile ander his helmet. He also has a sword a lot like yours. He was able to perform amazing stunts in his armor, which looke like something I've never seen before."

"He has ninja armor on." Shen gave Diablo a confused look. "Many years ago, the ninjas made armor that would allow themselves to have an excellent range of motion. It would give them the best range of motion possible while also being able to defend themselves better than any other armor. They realized that they needed to hide the armor, so they sent someone to each of the seven continents with one of the suits of armor. they hid them with traps in a cave. There was a map made to each of the places and each map had a riddle on the back as to how to find it in the cave once you came to the end. DB found one of the maps a long time ago. The maps were hidden in random places around the world. sometimes, they were even in the rock formations, but no one has noticed because of how they were made."

"Wait. How can a riddle be on the back of a map if it is in a rock formation?"

"Because the riddle is in the map itself. Only a ninja could translate it."

"I see. How will we handle this armored figure?"

"We need to start making cannons, in case he is able to get to us. Once Mastermind's army gets back, we will send him with the rest of Traitor's army to fight him."

"What if his army fail?"

"He won't"

**One week later**

Mastermind had made it back six days ago, but the armored figure was too close to send him back with more people to get the others out. But, the ones that had been in Chor Gom Prison had gotten to the Jade Palace. The resistance had also gained some more towns. Matthew went to the army and called them all to him. "Alright. A few of us are going to go into enemy territory to the Jade Palace. We will be attacking Diablo there. The ones that will go with me are the Furious Five, Shifu, Po, Ox, Croc, Wayward Son, The Wu Sisters, Tai Lung, Fenghuang and Mr. Ping. we leave in half an hour. If we need reinforcements, we will send Mr. Ping. That is the only reason he is coming."

**A mile from the Jade Palace, on a mountain**

DB could see the Valley of Peace. His eyes locked on the Jade Palace. "It is time to end the storm."

**Jade Palace**

Diablo was looking at the same mountain that DB was standing on. "Time to kill him."

**Base Camp**

The designated people were leaving. Once they were out of earshot of the camp, Ox asked, "why did you select only us?"

"We would be able to fight off the army if DB isn't the armored figure and he isn't going to the Jade Palace. It would take us about as long as it would take Mr. Ping to fly back to the base camp and bring the entire army to the Jade Palace."

"Well, i know for a fact, DB is not the armored figure. He is too big of a coward."

A warning growl from Wayward Son shut him up fast. "Let's pick up the pace." Matthew wanted to stop anything before it started. They all began to jog through the forest and it quickly became a run.

**Valley of peace, forest**

DB was right outside the Valley of Peace. He could see Junjie, Su (Song's mother), Fung and his men, Junjie's lackies, and many other enemies that the Furious Five have fought. "Well, loks like I get a little warm up before the fight." DB jumped out and said, "Which one of you wants to lose first?"

Junjie smirked. "You really think you can beat us, then the entire army?"

"No. I know I can. I also know that after I beat the army, I can beat Diablo, Mastermind, Avenger, Traitor, Shen, and Killer." They all just laughed.

"Id like to see you try." DB charged at them and they charged at him. He hit away three crocodiles with his shield, which was a silver circle that was almost as big as him and it had a huge, somewhat pointed part on it that streched forward about two feet. DB blocked the five leopards from landing on him by lifting his sheild up. They all landed and sprung off. DB then got into a sword fight against Su's umbrella. He eventually got her umbrella cut in half, leaving her defenseless. He kicked her against a wall, knocking her out. He then quickly put away his katana and strapped his shield on his back. He then lept onto a tree, then he lept off and, in mid-air, he did the Mongolian Fireball. He landed and did it again. Junjie was shocked. "Where did you learn that, and how did you do it in mid-air?"

"Well, I learned it from Fenghuang. I did it in mid-air just from knowing how to do it." He then lunged at Junjie. He threw him at Fung, who simply ducked. Fung tried to hit DB with his tail, but it was caught by DB. DB then threw him into the rest of the crocodiles. DB then noticed Hundun and Tong fo were the only two left. He mentally slapped himself, because he knew these two were going to be the two toughest, especially since they were fighting together. Before he could process what to do next, he was struck from behind by Junjie. "Great. The three hardest ones to defeat are here. Well, only helps my warm-up."

"This will not be a warm-up for you to be getting ready, but instead it will be a great time for us to be taking you down and helping our skills while yours will just be decreasing and...are you listnening to me."

DB had pretended to fall asleep. He shook a little and said, "You done yet? Or do I have to be bored to death by you talking?" DB didn't let Hundun respond. He just charged at the three. He blocked off Hundun and Junjie with his shield, while blocking and trying to attack Tong fo. Hundun switched his horn to the one that shot multpile arrows. DB simply let the arrows hit him and break on his armor. He threw Tong fo at Hundun, but it did nothing.

Junjie then got DB's attention by hitting him in the back. DB turned to him. Junjie then said, "Golden Lotus Clap!" DB simply put his shield over his eyes and Tong fo closed his as he was blown back, then knocked out by slamming into a wall. Hundun didn't shiels his eyes and wasn't knocke dout when he also slammed into a wall.

"I think that backfired, because Hundun is now blind and Tong fo is knocked out." DB then threw his shield, making it hit Hundun in the head, knocking him out. "Now, it's just you and me." DB got into a fighting position, as did Junjie. The two charged. DB threw a kick that was blocked. He then uppercut Junjie as he tried to throw a punch. DB then jumped over Junjie and kicked him down to the ground. A small crater was formed. Junjie started getting up, but was stopped by DB lnding on him. DB then knocked Junjie out with the handle of his sword. He grabbed his sheild and entered, only to see the streets filled with villians. He said very quietly, "Oh cruds." He closed his eyes, then looked up towars the Jade Palace.

"HEY! It's the amrored figure!"

"I want a piece of him!"

"Let's get him!"

DB held up his shield and his sword and charged at the group charging at him.

**Hope you enjoyed that. Next chapter holds the final battle. Maybe. REVIEW!**


	9. The Storm Front

**Okay. Well, DB is getting to the Jade Palace today.**

DB Was at the steps leading to the Jade Palace. Behind him was a lot of unconcious and dead bandits. "Wow. That was much easier than I expected." One of the unconcious bandits slowly woke up and seen DB about to start up the steps. He lunged at him to try to stop him, only to have a katana go through his stomach. He rolled to the ground. DB looked over him. "I didn't want to kill you, but it was natural reaction. Now, you will see your killers face before you die." DB lifted his mask and the bandit went wide-eyed before closing his eyes and dying. "Time to do the same to Diablo." He then made his way up the steps slowly.

**an hour later, top of the steps**

DB was at the gates. He looked to the top, then forward. He knocked on them with his shield. Inside, the vilains were talking about their next course of action, when they heard a knock on the gate. "Zeng, go see who it is."

Zeng just nodded and flew over the gates. "Diablo wants to...Oh. You're the armored figure. Thank goodness." Zeng was prctically jumping with joy as a smile spread across his face.

DB made sure to change his voice, so Zeng wouldn't recognize him. "Yes. May I come in."

Zeng leaned in towards him, and DB leaned towards Zeng. "You will need to break down the gates. He won't let you in."

"Very well. Let him know who it is."

Zeng flew back over the gates and towards Diablo. He landed a few feet away. He was nervous now, though there was a ittle smile an his face. "Who is it!?"

Zeng jumped back. "Th-the ar-armor-ored f-f-f-ig-gure." He winced as he waited for his death, though it never came. He opened his eys to see Diablo wide-eyed.

"How did he defeat the entire army?"

"I don't know."

"Come on!" Diablo jumped down to the courtyard, directly across form the gates. The others followed suit. Zeng ran inside the Sacred Hall of Warriors, closing the doors. The gates flew off their hinges. Traitor and Avenger broke them. They all stared at "the armored figure" with anger and slight fear. "WHO ARE YOU!?" Diablo had both fear and anger in his voice.

"Oh my. It seems I have given you quite the fright. And I seem to have also angered you." Diablo growled, showing his teeth. It was in part to hide his fear. "I'm also disappointed that you have forgotten me."

Now, they had confusion thrown in the mix. "All I know is that you have been able to defeat my entire army! Now, who are you!?"

"You know me."

"Are you Matthew?"

"No, good guess, though. I'm a friend of his."

Their eyes all went wide from shock. DB then lifted his mask and smiled. They all began laughing a little. Diablo was the first to speak, "You really think you can beat us? Especially after you have exerted so much to defeat the army?"

DB just smirked. "I don't need to beat you. Just hold keep you busy until reinforcement arrives for me. It won't be as hard since I have ninja armor on."

"Si. I can see that."

"Oh, and this is something I wasn't supposed to take with me." He held out his secret box. "Such a shame I brought this with me." He smirked slightly.

"Your secret box! the secrets that you could hold in there."

"Si." DB mocked Diablo, making him growl. DB just lifted his hand and did what he did to Killer the first time they met. This time he recieved a growl from both Diablo and Killer.

"Are we going to fight or just watch you two bicker?" DB put away his box and put his mask back over his face. They all charged at DB. He flipped over them and kicked Killer in the back. Shen threw hi knives at DB, but they all just bouced off. DB smirked as he charged at them with his katane=a straight out. He swung and it was blocked by Diablo. He then blocked a swing from Traitor. He was busy blocking their swings, that he didn't notice Avenger going a distance behind him and getting three arrows read in his bow. He drew back and fired. DB heard it, but did nothing. The arrows simply broke on his armor. Shen charged at DB form behind with his sword out. DB swung himself around, knocking both Traitor and Diablo back. He blocked Shen's attack with his sheild. He then jumped over Shen and threw a kick at Killer, sending him into a wall. DB then used his bo to get him high into the air, then did the Mongolian Fireball, mid-air. The villains all got out of the way of it. DB then sent a kick towards Diablo, but he blocked it. DB ised the block to send himself towards Shen. He swung his shield at him. She used his metal tail to block it, but he was still thrown away. Diablo, Triator, Mastermind, and Avenger all charged at him. He blocked Traitor and Diablo with his shield and Mastermind and Avenger with his katana, making a loud clash that was heard all the way in the valley.

**Down in the valley**

The heroes were travelling through the bandits, most of those that woke up, ran away. The dumber ones tried to attack, but were quickly taken out. They all stopped when they heard the clash. Matthew rubbed his chin. "Either the villians have finally lost it and are now fighting each other, or The armored figure, which could be DB, is up there fighting them, which means we need to hurry, or, The armored figure is not DB and that is DB, still meaning we need to hurry."

Ox scoffed and turned his head slightly. "Well, I know it ain't DB. He's a coward." He was now pinned to a wall with two katanas at his throat. He was pinned by Wan and Wayward Son.

"You two get off of him. If he says another commet about DB being a coward, you may attack him. Just don't kill him."

"fine." The two got off of Ox.

"Let's pick up the pace."

Wayward Son looked towards Po. "Po. Get on my back so you won't get too worn out."

"Are you sure you can handle me?"

"I've had his weight on me before." Everyone chuckled at Tai Lung's slight joke. "But, I don't think you can."

"I've had more than twice his weight before." Wayward Son got on all fours. "Come on."

Po got on and got a good grip on Wayward Son's shoulders. "You sure you can do this?"

"i'm positive, Po."

"Great, now we can run up there. Come on!" The entire group began running up the steps.

**Jade Palace**

DB had gotten pushed back into a corner. He was surrounded by his enemies. Traitor was flying above him. Mastermind and Killer were blocking him form going left. Avenger was blocking him from going right. Diablo and Shen were in front of him. "Any last words?"

"EAT THIS!" He then threw the explosive pellets at each of them, giving him a chance to escape, and he did. He was breathing heavily. They all charged at him. He blcoked all the attacks. He was unable to go back on the offensive. He knew thta if his back up didn't come soon, he was a goner.

**steps**

Matthew was leading the charge he noticed that the gates weren't closed. "Hey, guys, the gates are open!"

Wayward Son was right behind him and noticed where the hinges were. "They're off the hinges! Whoever did it has some strength! We're almost there!"

**Palace**

DB was able to get out of the circle, but he was still unable to go to the offensive. The others got to the top and immediately took note of the person fighting them. "That's ninja armor!" Everyone looked towards Wayward Son and Wan. "We'll explain later."

DB finally took note of everyone standing at the entrance. He forced a hit to all of them,giving him enoguh room to flip towards them. He lifted his mask, making Ox and Croc have their mouths gape and Wayward Son and Wan to smirk. "Hey guys." DB was panting. "Just...help wherever. Glad you showed up. I also see that the Wu sisters are wearing their disguises. Good idea because all the villagers will be seeing the heroes of China after this. Let's go!" DB jumped and kicked Diablo.

"I'm gonna take out Shen!"

"Not without me, Po!" Tigress and Po ran towards Shen.

"HEY MASTERMIND!" Mastermind turned towards Matthew. "WE GOT SOME UNFINISHED BUISNESS!" Mastermind charged at him, only to be hit by a Thundering Wind Hammer, done by Fenghuang. Matthew turned towards her. "Thanks."

"Lets just beat him."

"Got it." The two charged at him. He didn't even have time to blcok or dodge before he was hit by both of them.

Wan seen Killer. "I'm gonna take him out!" She then chagred full force at him. He didn't even see it coming. She then threw him into a wall and continued to attack.

"That is why you never anger her." Everyone nodded at what Su said. Traitor and Avenger came at them, but they blocked. Su then took over commabds. "Ox, Croc, Crane, Viper, Monkey, Mantis take Traitor. Me, Wing, and Wayward Son, Avenger. Shifu and Tai Lung, help DB" They all nodded and headed towars their assigned targets.

Diablo was about to swing downward with his chigiriki, but he was kicked by Shifu. He got up, only to be hit by Tai Lung. Shifu helped DB up. "Thanks."

"you may after we beat him."

"Very Well. Let's beat his butt." Shifu smirked at this. The two then charged at Diablo, but he flipped away, to the center of the arena, as did the others.

Everyone charged at them. They eventually pushed them away. They then gave them a kick, giving them some more room. They started to charge, but stopped when a door hit Diablo form nowhere. Out of the door walked a person. He stopped when he seen where he was. He became red with embaresment. "Oops. Wrong door." He slowly backed out and closed the door. Diablo rubbed his nose.

"Who was that?" Everyone except DB asked.

DB chuckled and said, "That was the author. That was also the front door." Po then ran and put his arm through where the door had just opened. "It isn't always there and you also can't touch it unless it is open or you are out of here."

"Cool!"

"Can we get back to the fight?"

"Oh sure." They all be gan fighting again.

As Diablo blocked an attack form Tai Lung, he whispered to Shen, "Time for the special."

"Agreed." Shen spun around with his tail out, giving everyone room.

The villains jumped to where Shifu had stood during the Dragon Warrior tournament. Six portals opened above each of them and cannons fell out of each portal. "GET BEHIND ME!" Everyone got behind DB and he held his sheild up. "TRY TO HOLD YOU GROUND AS BEST YOU CAN!" Wayward Son was in the back. All the cannons turned towards DB. They were all lit.

**i know clifhanger. Also, sorry about interupting the story. Went into the wrong door. Anyways, Review, please.**

**DB: They probably won't since you interupted the story.**

**Me: Hey, they might. you have to admit that it gave a little humor to the story.**

**DB: Yes. Especially since you hit Diablo in the face!**

**Me: Ya. Review, please.**


	10. End of a Storm, Beginning of a New one

**Well, let's get this show on the road!**

Though they were all trying to hold their ground, they were all blasted past the entrance and they started tumbling down the steps. Luckily that was the only injuries they got from it. Unforetunately, all the villagers had heard the commotion in the Jade Palace and had come out to see what was going on and the Wu Sisters cloaks and hats were blown of from the blast of the cannon. DB noticed both the villagers and the Wu Sisters not having their cloaks and hats on anymore. He also noticed the villagers whispering about the Wu Sister. DB sighed. "Well, looks like the secret is out. The Wu Sisters are heroes and I am dating Wan." This recieved huge gasp form the villagers. "Now, everyone, get back to your homes before the opressors come down after us." DB then looked at his shield and seen many cracks in it. He lifted it up and only the pieces connected to the straps on his arm did not fall to the ground. He just shook his head and took them off, but kept a hold of them.

The villains started running down the steps. DB put the two pieces in opposite hands. He got ready to throw them. As soon as they all got down the steps, he threw the two pieces, hitting Diablo and Shen. Diablo chuckled and said, "Sneak attack. You are becoming more like me."

DB growled. "I am nothing like you." His eyes seemed to soften and you could tell he was grinning an evil smile. "Also, have you noticed that I have not used my righteous fury?" Diablo's eyes went wide as the armor on DB's hands started to glow red. A small flame came out of a small crack and the fire went over the entire armor. "I made sure to put oil all over the armor." He now looed liked a being of fire. (A/N: I really just want you to think of seeing this happening and how you would react to it. I would be pretty freaked out if I seen it. Especially if they wanted to kill me. Back to the story) "It's a good thing this armor won't be messed up from intense heat."

"Good for you."

"That's who I was talking about it being good for. ATTACK!"

Before they could attack, a door opened from nowhere and the same person from before poked his head out and said, "I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. I just used the wrong door. Again, I'm sorry." They then closed the door and left. This time, Shen was hit by the door.

Diablo smirked slightly. "At least I wasn't the one that got hit this time. ATTACK!" The two groups charged again. DB and Diablo were fighting, but DB had the obvious advantage and he was winning. "you are only winning because of that righteous fury."

"Eh. I'll take what I can." DB hit Diablo's chigiriki away from him and out of Diablo's hand.

"You'll pay for that!"

"How much does it cost?"

"YOUR LIFE!" Diablo lunged at DB.

Tigress and Po were fighting Shen and it was even. Po tried using the Thundering Wind hammer, but Shen just used his tail to deflect it. Po then tried the Mongolian Fireball, but Shen jumped out of the way of it. Shen chuckled. "Got any other moves you want to try?"

Po smirked. "How about a sneak attack?"

"Not much of a sneak attack when you are right in front of me and you tell me about it."

"Wasn't talking about me." At that moment, Tigress tackled Shen. They landed with Tigress on top of Shen. She growled in his face. Shen hit her with his robotic arm. He got up and kicked her with one of his feet. "TIGRESS!" Po hit Shen before he could hti her again.

Mastermind was being kicked all over the place. Matthew hit him upwards with his shield, then Matthew launched himself upwards towards Mastermind and kicked him. Fenghuang hit Mastermind down and made sure Matthew got a soft landing. They then charged at the same time and tackled him to the ground. "Give up Mastermind."

"I will not give up unless my friends do."

"You funeral." Matthew kicked him in the face.

Traitor and Avenger weren't having much better luck. They were having trouble with so many fighting them at once. "Traitor, Fly me up." Traitor grabbed Avenger and flew up high. "Now, hit me down there to give me a speed boost."

"Got it!" Traitor threw Avenger up a little ways and then hit him down as hard as he could. No one had time to react as the impact knocked everyone backwards. Traitor threw some knives toward Croc and Ox, but they both blocked them.

Croc sighed. "This seems like De javu."

"Yes it does." The two got back up and attacked Avenger.

The warriors were all so bust with there enemies that they didn't notice a figure watching them from the shadows. He smiled as he seen who was winning. "Good job. All of you."

DB paused as he thought he heard something. Diablo noticed his pause and took his hit DB with a series of uppercuts and punches to his chest. He then kicked DB in the head, sending him into a building. He jumped up and was sending a kick towards DB. DB lifted his arms to protect himself from Diablo's attack. Diablo lept off of him and landed on his feet. DB got to his feet and h lifted his katana over his head. He put his other hand straight forward and put his hand up with his index and middle fingers sticking up. He put the sword in between those two fingers. He lunged at Diablo, using the leg that he had bent underneath him as a spring.

Tigress and Po were hit by Shen's tail. Po was hit by the side that had a blade on it, so he had a scrape on his chest. The figure came out of the shadows and hit Shen with a hammer. Po and Tigress looked to see an older panda. Shen turned to his attacker and his eyes went wide. "Who are you?"

"I think I'm the one that gave your wolf a bad eye. Where is your army, Shen?"

"Most of them are out at sea, sleeping with the fish. One, the one you gave the bad eye to, is dead because he tried betraying me, after all I did for him."

Po shouted at Shen, "You tried to have him kill his pack, so that's why he betrayed you!"

Shen glared at Po. "How do you know that?"

"I noticed him throw the thing to light the cannon down then you threw your knives at him!"

"Why you little-" Shen threw knives at Po, but they were all deflected by other throwing knives getting in their path. They all looked to where they were thrown form and seen Wayward Son smiling at them while fighting Avenger. He then turned to his opponent. Shen turned back towards Po only to be hit by a hammer again, throwing him into Diablo, which made Diablo get pushed out of the way of one of DB's fists, but Shen was hit by it. Shen ended up on the steps. Shen looked around to see the battle. He noticed Mastermind was on his knees and was getting beat by Fenghuang and Matthew even more. He noticed Traitor and Avenger staggering and their attacks were slower than before. He also noticed Diablo being beat down by DB. He then turned to those walking towards him. He yelled to Diablo, "Diablo! We aren't going to win! We need to retreat!"

Diablo jumped backward and looked at the fight. "You are correct. EVERYONE! RETREAT!" They all left through portals.

DB smiled at their victory. His righteous fury died down, but since he had put oil on his armor, you couldn't tell. Wan walked up to him with a bucket of water and dumpe dit on him, putting out the fire. DB removed his helmet, revealing his smile. He then lifted his sword and shouted, "VICTORY IS OURS!" The villagers all shouted for joy as they left their homes. DB removed his armor and it all shrunk into one small peice of armor. DB opened his secret box and put it in their before anyone could see what else was in their. He then put it away.

"It's not over yet!" Killer was at the bottom of the steps. "I'm gonna kill you."

All the warriors stood behind DB and Ox said, "You are outnumbered We could easily beat you."

"No. It's an even number. Because I'm fighting him on my own." The warriors all took a step back, as did the villagers, as they watched what was happening. "What do you want to fight me for?"

The two started walking around the circle that the villagers had made. "I want to fight you so I can win the heart of Wan. Whoever wins gets her as their girlfriend."

"I will not fight for her as if she were a trophey. She is much more important than that. I will fight for her because..." He looked towards Wan and couldn't help but smile a loving smile and he continued," she is more than worth fighting for." This gained some, "Awwws" From the crowd and a roar form Killer. Killer lunged at DB, who just let Killer hit him. Killer was confused. He threw another punch, but DB caught it this time. "You believe women to be nothing but possession's, don't you?"

"yes, I do. They are not worhty of being anyhting more."

"In a way you are right." Everyone stared at DB. "You possess them. But, they also possess you. That is how it works. Niether one is possessed by the other without also possessing them." Killer lunged at DB again, full of rage, so his attacks were sloppy. DB was easily dodging each attack thrown at him. Killer threw another punch, but as he was going forward, DB moved aside and stuck his foot out, making Killer fall. Killer got back up, not expecting DB to go on the offensive. DB threw two punches to his face, then another to his chest. He followed up by throwing a kick that broke a rib or two and everoyne heard it. Killer landed on his rear he held his chest as he stood up. "You know this is futile, right?"

Killer growled, but a door opened again, and the same person came through again, but with a plate of chocolate chip cookies. "Hey, I just baked some cookies and was wondering if you wanted some?" Killer's arm came form behind the door and grabbed one.

DB grabbed the plate and grabbed the plate. "Sure." The person closed the door and DB handed the others the plate of cookies, while grabbing one and eating it. After he had eaten his cookie, he lunged at Killer. He hit with to uppersut's followed by a knee in the stomach.

"I will be victorious!" Killer lunged at DB. But, DB blocked every attack.

Killer threw a punch, but DB simply caught it with the WuXi Fingerhold. "Are you sure you will be victorious?"

"What's that supposed to do? Make me scared or something?"

"You don't know this hold?"

"Um..No. What is it?"

"The WuXi Fingerhold. It was used to beat both Tai Lung and Traitor."

"Well, it must not be too good if they're both still here."

"Well, let's see how you like it when I flex my pinky." DB then lowered his pinky and you know what happened. "Well, that's that." All the villagers cheered and started surrounding the warriors, but DB got the worst of it. "Not what I wanted to happen." DB then opened a portal underneath himself and closed it after he had gone through. Since the villagers couldn't get to him, they surrounded the Wu Sisters the most next.

**Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.**

DB was sitting with his legs over the edge. He breathed in the air. He let out a relaxed sigh. Then, he chuckled a little. "We just got through a metephorical storm. Now, we have an actual storm coming our way. Irony. Or, Just God showing us his sense of humor, again." He let out another chuckle as he watched the clouds coming form the distance. They may have looked dark and ominous, but DB thought it was a beautiful sight. He was smiling again. His hand brushed over something. He looked down at where his hand had gone over and began moving dirt away. He finally seen what he had felt. It was Diablo's own secret box. DB smiled evily. He picked the lock. As he opened the lid, he was thinking of what he could find. He read one of the scrolls, but quickly put it back in the box and closed the lid. "Now I wish I never would have read that. Better get rid of this. I'll use it as firewood for the furnace for when Po cooks soup tonight. I wonder what the vilains are up to right now."

**Villains lair.**

"WE LOST! YOU TOLD ME WE WOULD WIN! YOU LIED!"

Diablo just chuckled at Shen's rant. "Shen, Shen, Shen." He shook his head. "This was meant to be a loss. I knew we wouldn't win this. We may have gotten China, but we would not have conquered the world. You see, this was all just a trial run for a bigger picture."

Shen looked at him with a confused expression. "How big exactly?"

Diablo grinned evily. "Bigger than you can imagine. We may have to suffer multiple losses, but we will win in the end with the biggest picture possible."

"I like the sound of that."

"I knew you would. now, let us get some rest after the battle." Diablo and Shen walked towards their rooms, but the other three stood where they were.

"Seems as though Diablo has a plan bigger than we could imagine. Hopefully, It will allow me to defeat DB and show that I am the best."

"Just as long as DB is dead."

"I hope it allows me to rule the world without any restrictions." A portal opened in front of them and Wayward Son dropped down. "What are you doing here?"

"I just want to know why you guys let DB go."

"We let him go because the three of us had made a pact to always be on the same side and we wanted to give ourselves a challenge. We knew Diablo wouldn't let him go and would try to beat him. So, just to give ourselves a challenge, we sided with DB for only a little while."

"All I wanted to know." Wayward Son then dropped through another portal.

**Well, there you have it. **

**DB: Thank you for the cookies.**

**Me: you are welcome. I wasn't interupting anything, was I?**

**DB: You interupted the fight. Again. Is their going to be an epilouge?**

**Me: Maybe. Maybe not. Until, then...**

**DB: REVIEW!**


	11. Epilogue: A Time for Celebrating

**Here's an epilouge. YAY!**

DB and Matthew were walking on the Palace grounds talking. "Hey, DB? I just gotta know, why are you wearing your entire suit of armor?"

"Well, it makes me look really cool. And, You can't say much!"

"Hey, I'm not wearing my helmet, like you are."

"No. But you are holding it."

"Ya so." Matthew turned his head forward and an evil smile crept its way onto his face.

"Um, why are you smiling?"

Matthew turned to him, forcing his smile away. "Why do you ask? Can't I smile?"

"Yes. You can, but when its an evil smile, I get worried. What are you planning?"

"Nothing." Matthew answered quickly and turned his head away just as quickly.

DB was studying him. "You're sweating." When Matthew gave him a look like he was crazy and was about to say something, DB wiped his hand over Matthew's forehead and showed him the sweat. Matthew just turned back to what was a head of him. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing. Why are you so suspicious?"

"You had an ev-" His words were stopped by roaring cheers. DB was frozen in the position he was in as he turned towards the crowds. Matthew's evil smile returned. He seen DB's eyes go wide, though he could not see his expression. DB noticed the emperor with some gaurds around him, then the heroes, who waved. He was still frozen. He managed to squeak out, "Wh-wh-who pl-pl-pla-a-anned th-th-th-thi-i-is?"

"It would be easier to say who didn't help plan this. Which is all the villains." DB walked backwards and got behind a pillar. Matthew walked to get him, leaving the villagers to start whispering among themselves.

"I told you he wouldn't like it." Wan had her arms crossed as she spoke.

"I know, but he does deserve this. Let us go get him." They all began walking towards the top of the steps.

Matthew had began pulling DB, but DB simply put his claws into the pillar. "I'M NOT GOING!"

"But, it was put together for you and what you did."

"NO! I'M NOT GOING!" DB shook Matthew off and then had both arms and legs holding onto the pillar like a lifeline.

Matthew began walking down to the others. "He isn't coming."

"We're coming to get him." They all walked up to where DB was holding onto. "DB, do you wish to keep them waiting for you?"

"THEY'D HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE DAY EITHER THEY DIE OR I DO!"

The others all sighed. "Why don't we try pulling him off and dragging him down?"

"That won't work."

"Wan, you may know him well, but I know tactics and there is no way he can keep holding onto that and then keep form going down there with all of us pulling."

"Fine do what you like. When it fails, I'll be over here." Wan leaned up against a pillar as she watched.

"Alright. Everyone holding onto a part of his body?" Everyone nodded. "PULL!" They all pulled, but DB wouldn't budge.

"I'M NOT GOING AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

Everyone was pulling for ten minutes, and not getting anywhere. "You guys about ready to let me gve it a try?"

"Fine. We'll be over here when you are ready to admit defeat." Everyone walkedbacked as Wan came forward. Ox leaned against the pillar with a cocky smirk on his face.

Wan just gave a small chuckle at his cockiness. "I'M NOT GOING DOWN THERE!"

Wan spoke in a seductive voice. "Oh, you seem so tense. Let me try to loosen your muscles." Wan began massaging DB's back, feeling his grip lighten a little. "Does that feel good?"

"W-Wan, you stop this. Y-you can't m-make me go down there."

"Who says I want to force you?" She swept her tail under his, making it wag. she then had it go under his chin and around his neck. She then had it lift over his nose and down. He licked it as it went down past his mouth. He slid down the pillar to the ground. Wan then knelt down and nibbled his ear.

"W-W-Wan. Y-y-you stop that!"

"Does it not feel good? I always thought you loved that." She put her arm down one of his and pulled it off of the pillar. She put her tail under his chnc again and slowly pulled it out from under it. He leaned towards it and fell onto his chin, his other arm being loosened. He got to his feet and began following Wan right after she drug the dull part of her claw under his chin. As they passed the other heroes, Wan gave Ox a victorious smile, though it could only be told by her eyes. They all followed the two.

DB didn't come to his senses until he was at the platform where Shifu stood for the Dragon Warrior Tournament. "Hey? What the!? WAN! Why'd you do this? I gotta get outta here!" He began running back up the steps, but was stopped by the others. "GET OUTTA MY WAY!"

"Sorry. But, this is for you."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE THE CENTER OF ATTENTION! I'D RATHER BE IN THE SHADOWS DOING THINGS FOR THEM!"

"You should have thought of that before you began fighting on your own, DB." They turned towards the emperor. "I would also like to thank you personally for saving China."

"you're welcome. Hey, wait a second. Where's Fenghuang?"

"Oh, she left, saying she wanted to get back to traveling the globe."

"Hm. Anyways. I DON'T WAN'T TO BE HERE!"

Wan stopped him from running off by running the dull edge of her claw on the back of his neck. "Come on. This is for you. You are suppose to relax. So, let's celebrate."

"Can I sing the songs?"

"Sure, but wouldn't that be making you the center of attention?"

"Yes. But, when I'm singing or dancing I'm not concerned about what people say. It is when it is just being surrounded or celebrated for something I've done that is just me being me, like saving China."

"Alright, well, just go over to the stage." Shifu pointed to the area that the band was standing. DB nodded and jumped down there.

DB got everyone's attention very easily, since all eyes were already on him. "I'm gonna be choosing your music. This first song goes well with what recently happened. Hope you like it." DB began singing soon after

_I've paid my dues_

_Time after time_

_I've done my sentence_

_But committed no crime_

_And bad mistakes_

_I've made a few_

_I've had my share of sand kicked in my face_

_But I've come through_

_(And I need to go on and on and on and on)_

_We are the champions my friends_

_And we'll keep on fighting till the end_

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_No time for losers_

_'Cause we are the champions _

_Of the world_

_I've taken my bows_

_And my curtain calls_

_You brought me fame and fortune and _

_everything that _

_goes with it_

_I thank you all_

_But it's been no bed of roses_

_No pleasure cruise_

_I consider it a challenge before the whole _

_human race_

_And I ain't gonna lose_

_(And I need to go on and on and on and on)_

_We are the champions my friends_

_And we'll keep on fighting till the end_

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_No time for losers_

_'Cause we are the champions_

_Of the world_

_We are the champions my friends_

_And we'll keep on fighting till the end_

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_No time for losers_

_'Cause we are the champions..._

All the villagers began cheering and DB smiled. "Well, that went well."

DB turned towards the source of the voice and seen that it was Fenghuang. "I thought you were going to travel the world?"

"Well, I decided I couldn't without saying goodbye." She then whispered to him, "I also left something under your pillow to give to you know who."

"It's a note, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I'll be sure to give it to who you want me to." DB then stopped whispering. "Now, why don't you stay around for the rest of the concert?"

"Alright. I guess I could relax a little before I continue."

The other heroes were discussing what those two were whispering about. "What do you think they were saying?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll probably find out."

"Or one of us will." They all turned towards Wayward Son. "DB's told me some stuff that he hasn't told anyone else. I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm not sure what they were whispering about, but I have an idea, the rest of you will just have to speculate."

They turned towards DB, who started speaking again. "Everyone. This next song is dedicated to my girlfriend, Wan Wu." He motioned towards her and all eyes turned towards her. If it wasn't for her mask, everyone would notice her blush. Everyone would also see DB's blush if not for his helmet. The music began and everyone turned there attention back towards the stage. DB began putting all he had into it.

_Babe, somewhere I know I'm gonna find it Babe_

_It'll have my love behind it_

_And it will be a symphony of all you mean to me_

_A very special love song_

_And Babe,_

_If there's a way you know I'm gonna say it Babe_

_If there's a melody I'll play it and I'll play it through_

_Especially for you_

_And all the words are true_

_A very special love song_

_So don't be surprised if your sitting alone_

_And you hear it_

_'Cause I'm gonna sing it to the whole big lonely world_

_So turn your radio way down low and get near it_

_And I'll tell the world_

_I love you girl_

_Babe, if there's an ounce of love_

_I'm gonna give it to you Babe_

_If there's a breath of life_

_I'm gonna live it everyday for you_

_And oh the whole night through singing just for you_

_A very special love song_

_For You_

The music took over and DB and Wan walked towards each other. They came next to each other as the music ended. A painter painted the scene, taking out all the villagers. It looked like a knight going to a princess. Though, it stayed like that only a brief moment before the two kissed and the villagers broke out into applause. Up by the others, a door opened again with the same person. He seen the two kissing and everyone watching, so he backed out slowly. Not without Wayward Son noticing him. "How did the author mix up the doors in the first place? Oh well." He turned back to the kissing couple and smiled.

**That's that. What a lovely end? REVIEW!**


End file.
